the girl on fire in the tardis
by GranuailesDance1057
Summary: A Doctor Who/Hunger Games crossover. "You're really expecting me to believe you?" "That I can take you anywhere and any-when, all in a matter of seconds?" The Doctor grins, "No, I didn't expect you to believe me, Ms. Everdeen." - prompt ficlet.


Hashed this little crossover out in under an hour. Impressive by my standards. Anyways, yeah, this was my response to a prompt that I got on tumblr: "How about some Doctor Who. Interfering with the Hunger Games (the 2nd one Katniss was in). Like the Doctor was sad about how little time she and Peeta got to spend together in the arena, so he took them somewhere for a day before returning them and wiping their minds or something idek you're the genius."

Thank you muchly for the prompt, Cassie. X

"You're really expecting me to believe you?" Katniss raises an eyebrow, her no-shit expression firmly in place. At least Peeta was more open to the idea of a space-time travelling blue box and eccentric aliens.

"That I can take you anywhere and any-when, all in a matter of seconds?" The Doctor grins, "No, I didn't expect you to believe me, Ms. Everdeen."

The girl rolls her eyes, arms crossed, somehow maintaining perfect balance even as the room began to gain turbulence through the vortex. She grabs onto the railing behind her, silently waiting for the shaking to stop and asking no questions. Peeta was more vocal, however.

"Why does it do that?" He asks, pressing buttons and pulling levers as the Doctor instructed him to. Peeta's feet are firmly planted on the glass flooring, though he has to reach out and cling to the console every so often in order not to fall over.

"Meant to piloted by _six _people, really," the bow-tied clad man explains, "and I rarely have more than four onboard with me at a time," a shadow of pain flashes across the Doctor's face; it's gone before Katniss and Peeta can make any sense of it. The Doctor looks pointedly at Katniss and then to the console, and the archer girl sighs before pushing herself off the railings.

"Here, hold the blue one down for me while I type in our coordinates," he says quickly, turning to a monitor that swings around the top of the central column, and promptly begins typing onto some sort of machine.

Katniss blinks down at the mismatched conglomerate of devices and buttons and _is that a bell? _Katniss shakes her head, squinting to pinpoint the "blue one" (oh yeah, this guy is really descriptive) on the console. It's a bright, blinking bulb-looking _thing _and she shrugs and presses it down with her palm. Glancing up at Peeta, the two exchange looks of shared confusion and wonder. Katniss still wasn't convinced this was real (and why would I?), and Peeta just looks like he's taking all of this in stride, as his usual self. But she knows he's probably losing himself in his mind on the inside, filing all of this experience away into _Will-seriously-think-about-and-dissect-my-sanity-later-after-successfully-not-dying-again._

"So, where are you taking us?" Peeta asks, peering around the column to see the Doctor.

_Dong!_

The floor beneath them shudders with the noise ringing throughout the room. The Doctor hops over to the two, motioning them towards the door and _dances _down the stairs like he's waaaay too excited to show them what's on the other side. Katniss stands closer to Peeta as they walk down, suspicion radiating from her stance.

"Welcome to Earth, America! Twenty-first century!" The alien announces, far too loudly, and with his arms swept out in a grand gesture. "Roughly, oooh, about a thousand years before you two were born."

He turns to look at them, and then with a nod of his head steps out of the box. Katniss and Peeta haven't the slightest clue as to how to react to this (America?) and the view before them is so _alien _and suburban they have to blink several times before realizing that the Doctor is already far ahead of them. Katniss takes a deep breath, her fingers searching out Peeta's, and entwines them together before the pair follow after the mad man.

And I apologize for any OOCness. I haven't read the books in a few months, and I've _never _written for Katniss or Peeta, so yeah… my obligatory apologies. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I'm a bit more comfortable with the Doctor's voice, anyhow.

Also, a big thank you to Stacy and Beth for proof reading. X

I'd be happy to continue this, but lack the imagination to really think of any scenarios this trio could get into. Prompts are welcome.


End file.
